i think i love you
by demone bianco
Summary: is basically the story of Spain and South Italy. It'll contain fluff, and of course, we all known S. Italy is mean on the outside... but a bit coward on the inside!  M  fluffy-ish... my own little snapped at the end.


[私はあなたを愛し私は思う]

a romance hetalia fanfiction.

i think i love you.

* * *

><p>... he's a bastardo! but... i think i love him. that bastard! how could he do this to me! i'm going to... going to... just watch him for a bit ...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Romano Varges<em>

_Captain Antonio Carriedo, captain of the Poco de Tomate, is no longer with us. Get the spanish goverment to and you over, South Italy, or i will attack you personally._

_Captain Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

><p>Little fifteen year old Romano, sat on his bed in the old, silent house as he stared out over the harbor. His thoughts were not with the letter he had in his hand, but the letter delivered to him just days before. His fingers itched, as he grapped the letter from below the pillow and stared at the contents.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear My Little Tomato,<em>

_England has attacked my ship once more. But I would like you to not worry your pretty little head, Romano, I am alright even if my crew is worst to wear. But there is not much to worry, I am on my way home to you, with a treasure so sweet you will enjoy it! It comes from New France, althought I traveled to a French port to get it, a little boy handed it to me and called it Maple Syrup, it's odd, I can't put the name of the boy, but he is surely France's... perhaps a playdate is in order!I miss you my tomato. More then anything and I can not wait to see your lovely scrowl on your little face again. I remember when you were a little tot, running around calling me a bastardo! But those were good times. Till we meet again, yours always..._

_Spain_

* * *

><p>He could feel the tears wanting to well up in his eyes, but his stubborn mind willed them to stay and so his vision was blurred slightly. But his anger was clear in the way his hand shook. That scrowl his care taker loved so much was on his face as he felt the heat rising up his neck, to his cheeks. How dare Spain do this to him! Go out and start a fight with England's much better ships!<p>

THAT BASTARDO! How dare he do something so stupid that he could be killed! "Ma lo amo... Sì, mi piace." _(i love it... Yes, i like it.)_ Quickly he stood, the letters from the many months that his care taker was away scattered to the floor. Anger boiling in the young italian's blood forced his feet to move on their own accord.

He swung open his bedroom door, and stopped. Before him, slightly denched, was the captain of the Poco de Tomate himself stood there. "Antonio..." The whisper of his caretaker was the only thing heard over the slightly heavy breathing in the room. "Romano! How I missed my little tomato~ouch!"

Romano swung a fist into Antonio's gut, his anger clearly in the way of the sheer happiness that laid behind it. "You Bastardo! I wanted to go to the ocean too! But you left me here! With FRANCE lurking about! Your BASTARD!"

He only stopped to see the clear glass bottle Antonio was holding out to him, narrowing his eyes he snatched the bottle, and with the light brightening in his care taker's eyes he slammed the door shut in his face. Holding the maple syrup to his chest. He picked up the empty glass toy and threw it at the door.

"O-OKAY ROMANO! I will make dinner, be a dear and wash up and CLEAN UP your mess!" Romano lowered his head, to stare at the class, and shake his head. Spain was to nice to him, and with a whip at his brow, Romano's thought as he raised to his feet to head to the small bucket in the corner was.

_'I think I missed him.'_

* * *

><p><em>time break<em>

_ww2_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you won't help that potato bastard!" He yelled at his former care taker. He was not going to be the one to tell Germany's boss about this! Spain was supposed to help them! His eyes narrowed as he looked at the one man who, despite being turned down so many times, still kept coming. He was flattered, but he had a reptation to hold up!<p>

"Cause. Now leave me alove Germany, North Italy, My Little Tomato~" Spain spoke as he waved them away from his massive quiet house on the harbor. But he remained, his fist shaking as his face grew red with anger. The Potato Bastard was waiting at the end of the walk with his brother. It was now or never, beg his brother to be neutral and stay with Spain, or join Germany and keep his brother happy.

His mind thinking thoughts faster then he could even dream, he didn't notice the silence until Spain spoke in a whisper. "What is it, Romano?" So he did the only thing he could do. Taking out the white flag his brother had fixed up for him he whacked Spain in the head and followed his love-sick brother out into the world.

But the gate was still there, and as Romano looked back at the house he had spent his childhood in, his heart started beating... _'I think I like him...'_

* * *

><p>He wanted to shout that there were British, Americans, Canadians surging into his regins. The blood bath of some of his citizens clear on his face as dots of sweat and small scratches showed up. He even fought in a German uniform to keep his brother happy. "Potato Bastard's uniform!" He snarled, looking at it with disguise and hatred.<p>

"Then take it off, eh." He heard a distant voice, and soon his own eyes locked with those of purple. The silent warrior of WW1 stood before him, soaked in sweat, blood and dirt, but Romano never took notice. "I-I remember you! Your that New France kid, all grown up and working for those allies... way to go kid!"

But Romano felt the bud of a sniper's gun hit him in the gut, and the once shy child he had meet when he was younger pressed the gun to his forehead. "Come on, Romano Varges, give me a break. Take off that Nazi uniform and put on this one." Romano was tossed a Canadians uniform, and the smirking nation before him removed the gun, offering a hand.

Little did Romano know he had just gained an alley in the long war of his emotions. His thoughts drew to the spainish man back in that little home, and his eyes lifted to the canadian. so alike, and yet so different. "Thanks ... Bastardo." The Canadian nodded, waiting for Romano to change and join the arms.

_'I'm sorry little brother.'_

* * *

><p>time break<p>

2011

* * *

><p><em><strong>MESSAGE SENT!<strong>_

**From:** Romano

**To:** Matthew

_wish me luck asshole!_

_**MESSAGE SENT!**_

**From:** Matthew

**To:** Romano

_good luck! maple! your finally doing it, way to grow a pair!_

_**MESSAGE SENT!**_

**From:** Romano

**To:** Matthew

_that potato bastard's brother is there! i knew it! you will spill your bastard tainted secerts to me matthew!_

_**MESSAGE SENT!**_

**From:** Matthew

**To:** Romano

_shut up, and get going! i timed it perfectly!_

_**MESSAGE SENT!**_

**From:** Romano

**To:** Matthew

_thanks... bastardo!_

* * *

><p>Closing the lid to his flip phone, Romano Varges headed into the building that was currently holding the world meetings. While he never forgot the Canadian Bastardo, he loved to tease him. So as the southern half of Italy dodged the large body of Russia, Romano spotted his goal.<p>

He remembered, all those years of visiting America and Canada to he had gotten lesson for pride, and well... FUCK THAT! He strong, he could do it. Russia koling behind him. He started to follow the brown haired man before him.

He was almost there, just a few more paces - "AHHHH FRANCE!" - Romano screamed and ducked behind the first being he could find. His luck was running out, looking up he noticed Russia staring at him with that creepy smile. "Romano become one with Russia da?"

But Romano coward more, he felt two sets of hands on his shoulders and turned to first meet the purple eyes of his... best bully friend, and then the chocolate ones of the one he.. he..

_'I think i love you_.' His mind spoke to him as with a soft shove to wards Spain, Romano turned to see the Canadian smiling shyly and walking backwards. "You Bastardo!" Something in Romano stired and he lanched himself into the spanish one's arms.

If possible, time slowed and Romano planted a kiss on the his lips and pushed him away. Walking briskly down the hall way, he heard Spain sigh happily, and Canada's ever so freaky squeak as Russia called to him to become one. _'i know i love him.'_

* * *

><p>cause canada needs love... and he needs to snap... Romano, North Italy, Ukraine and Iceland are all like the only ones I would never expect to go evill...<p>

* * *

><p>after successfully completely my mission i kept backing away when i felt the body of a much taller and boulder person. "become one with russia, matvey?"<p>

i squeaked and turned away, raising my hands and, watched as the hockey stick appeared through thin air, and swung it against russia's drawn lead pip.'

"matvey's been a bad boy, da?" the russia spoke, and i swung my stick again, and that was when i heard the soft sobbing. a smirk grew on my face.

russia looked over his shoulder and a pitchfork was raised to his face. ukraine stood with all her glory, smirking. beside her stood North Italy with a broken white flag.

russia turned his eyes back to me, i knew romano and iceland stood beside me now, but with a heart of pure... gold... i giggled. "_smile_ russia..."

* * *

><p>hey! here you go janks... yes, i wanted my own personal joy to enter this... so the ending it totally not wth the story okay!<p>

:D love you like a sista. so you should write snapped canada ;] i wanna see you try... -evil crackle- i hope it's fluffy enough at some points?

okay :D


End file.
